Saint Seiya: La Chica de los Ojos Azules
by KiddoArgent16
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que desconocen. /Mala para los Summary asi que lo mejor sera entrar y leer/
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya: La Chica de los Ojos Azules.**

Esta historia esta creada por mi, completamente fuera del mundo "normal" de un caballero de Atena, asi que no creo que se topen con muchas batallas, espero Reviws ya que no soy muy "experta" en este tipo de Fics y me gustaria saber que piensan. En fin, aca los dejo con el prologo.

**Prologo**

Shun repartia mantas a los presentes, las nevadas hacian imposible la salida, las pocas personas que estaba fuera, tomaron refugio en una escuela que tenia probabilidades de caerse alli mismo, los vientos eran fuertes y la temperatura desendia mas de lo normal.

Se acerco a una niña que abrazaba fuerte a un joven de cabellos rubios, cerca de los 17 años, la niña era castaña y quiza tenia unos 4 años, la niña le dedico una sonrisa agradecida en cuanto Shun le tendio la manta, pero el joven solo miraba a la esquina mas oscura del lugar.

-No te preocupes, dale esa manta a la chica de alli- el joven rubio señalo con la cabeza a la esquina

-¿Cuanto lleva alli?

-Desde que la gente dejo de llegar, su hermano trabajaba fuera y no sabe nada de el, eres el mas gentil de todos, quiza puedas hablar con ella.

Shun asintio, entendiendo la situacion, el tambien tenia un hermano y llevaba tiempo de que no sabia nada de este.

Con la unica manta que le quedaba en mano, se acerco a la chica, aparentaba cerca de uunos 22 años, llevaba unos guantes negros y la bufanda hasta tapar un poco la nariz, era imposible decir de que color era su cabello, la oscuridad no le permitia verle por completo, las pocas velas no iluminaban hasta alli.

-Ten esto- Shun se arrodillo frente a la chica y le tapo con la manta de manea gentil.

La chica no dijo nada, solo le miro con esos ojos azules, que emanaban tristeza y a la vez bondad, la chica tomo las manos de Shun y le mostro su agradecimiento.

Al no querer incomodar a la chica de los hermosos ojos azules, decide seguir ayudando a las personas, pero le era imposible sacarse de la mente, la imagen de esos expresivos ojos azules.


	2. Capitulo 1

Creo que no lo especifique en un principio, pero lo hare ahora, esta historia se centra mas que nada en la OC, pero, no se deben preocupar, que por alli aparecera Shun en su momento y ambos tendran protagonismo en esas partes, de igual manera, espero que sea de su agrado. Capitulo 1 Algunos meses antes Desperte un tanto agitada por la pesadilla, pase mis manos por mi rostro y luego las aleje, respirando profundo, efectivamente, todo fue unicamente una pesadilla. Me sente en la cama y mire mis manos. "-Necesito mis guantes en este instante-" pense Desde hace casi unos dos años deje los entrenamientos para caballero femenino, al final mi hermana mayor se habia llevado la Cloth, cosa que mis padres no me perdonaron, las cicatricez de tal enojo quedaron marcadas en mis manos, pero ellos nunca entendieron de que siempre tuve medio a las batallas, nunca vieron las cosas desde mi perspectiva y fue alli donde me marcaron para siempre, las cicatricez son un recordatorio de que debo hacer lo que ellos digan, aun teniendo 25 años... Sali de cama y me vesti con ropa deportiva y me puse mis guantes negros de cuero, baje al extenso jardin de casa y comence a correr, aun estaba bastante confundida por ese sueño, ¿que hacian alli esos hombre con cloth?, Quiero decir, comprendo que ellos estan destinados a proteger a Atena, en su momento fui parte de ellos pero renuncie a eso, solo que nunca les conoci, jamas hable con ellos, ¿porque estaban en mi sueño?, Solo veia sus cloths y ataques pero nunca sus rostros, ¿que me sucede? ¿Porque los vi?, ¿que tengo que ver con ellos?... Muevo mi cabeza a los lados y sigo corriendo, en lo menos que tenia que pensar era en eso, Juls era quien tenia la Cloth, era ella quien debia proteger a Atena y al mundo y ser quien le salva el dia a la gente. "-Juls es mejor que tu en todo, solo estorbas-" "- Juls debe estar decepcioinada de ti-" "-Deberias irte a vivir con tu hermano, no sirves para nada, no mereces vivir aqui-" Suspire ante el recuerdo de las palabras de mis padres, quiza tenian razon, pero la unica opcion que me gustaba, era la ultima, quiza irme a vivir con Chris seria lo mejor, sonrei para mi, estaba decidido, viajaria y viviria con el. Actualmente La claridad me desperto poco a poco, el frio suelo tenia algunos atisbos de nieve y por las endijas pordia decir que la nevada ceso escasas algunas horas, mire el lugar, muhas personas estaban alli refugiadas, miro con mas detenimiento el lugar y quien me tendio la manta la noche anterior estaba escaso a un metro de mi, dormido en el suelo. "-Pues claro, no hay campo para todos-" Saco la mano de la manta y levanto un poco la manga de mi chaqueta y miro la hora "-6:30 am, ¿donde esta mi hermano? ¿porque no ha llegado?-" pense aterrada al saber que anoche no llego. Sabia que estaba trabajando, pero la nevada fue demasiado fuerte, aunque pronto seria verano y dejariamos el crudo invierno de lado. Me puse en pie, me dolia un poco el cuerpo, habia dormido sentada en el suelo, cosa que no me molestaba, pero estaba poco acostumbrada, camine hasta Cristel que estaba tiritando de frio, me quito la manta y la arropo, miro a su hermano, sabia que definitivamente fue el quien le dijo al hombre de mirada llena de bondad y cabellos verdes, que me diera la manta que le tocaba a el, este chico era terco. Mire a quien me habia tendido la manta, algo extraño sucedio conmigo, mi corazon se acelero y senti algo en mi estomago... Movi la cabeza y tome una silla, la puse a unos dos metros de la entrada y tome asiento, mirando a la entrada, a la espera de que alguien llegara. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Poco a poco el tiempo pasaba y con este las personas despertaban, la mayoria me saludaba y algunos solo me miraban, llevaba cerca de dos meses en Siberia, con mi hermano, algo hacia el en este lugar, solo que nunca tuve la curiosidad ni la necesidad de preguntar.

Las bajas temperaturas cesaron, el viento y la nevada decidieron darnos un poco de calma, era seguro salir, en comparacion con la noche anterior.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- pegue un leve brinco al sentir una mano en mi hombro

-Por dios Niko, me asustaste- le miro, me quito la bufanda y le sonrio- Si, estoy bien, ¿Tu hermana que tal esta?

-Bien, superara el frio, An...

-Bueno, entonces dale esto a tu hermana- le interrumpo y amarro la bufanda alrededor de su mano- Ire a ver en que puedo ayudar.

Me pongo en pie y me alejo de alli, buscando algo en que ayudar, pero el chico de cabellos verdes mantenia todo controlado y en orden, por alguna razon no pude evitar verlo como un heroe, alguien a quien admirar durante mucho tiempo...

_Varias horas despues._

-Entonces, te refugiaste y dormiste en ese lugar, ¿es asi?

-Ya te lo dije hermano, me refugie, sencillo, dormi alli, nada mas- apoyo mis codos en la mesa del comedor de la cabaña- Asi que esta es la Cloth Stone del unicornio, ¿eh?, ¿Porque hasta ahora me dices que eres caballero de Atena?- lo miro, aun con su cloth stone en mis manos

-Porque no sabia como lo tomarias, aunque es bueno que no te hayas puesto como loca o algo asi- le devuelvo la piedra

-No tiene sentido ni un porque alterarme, ya sabes que alguna vez intente obtener mi puesto de caballero femenino

-Lo se, no tienes porque recordarme eso

-Gracias... Oye, ¿que se supone que haces en Siberia?

-¿Has escuchado sobre el caballero legendario del Cisne?, se dice que vive en este lugar

-Y tu lo buscas

-Asi es, vamos hermana, si fuera por ti, hace mucho hubieras realizado una busqueda de todos los caballeros.

-¿Yo?, no lo creo, no ire por el mundo buscando a un caballero de Atena para que me diga como poder salir invicto en una lucha

-Y, ¿Eso es un?

-La proxima semana me voy

-¿Que? ¿Porque?

-Decidi que no quiero estar aqui para siempre, debo superar mis problemas, y estar aqui solo me hace pensar en lo patetica que me veo sin hacer nada, he decidido que viajare por alli, a los lugares donde necesiten ayuda, al final, es para eso a lo que me dedicaba antes de estar en los entrenamientos o de venir aqui

-Entonces, has decido tu camino, es bueno hermana, es hora de que dejes todo eso de lado y comiences de nuevo, pero ya sabes, siempre que necesites de mi, estare aqui, y te recibire con los brazos abiertos.

_Shun aun recordaba los ojos azules llenos de bondad, cuando la vio partir del lugar, cuando todo calmo, simplemente quizo detenerla, hablar con ella, conocerla, habia caido bajo una especie de embrujo o sentimiento hacia esa extraña chica que rozaba su edad, la habia visto ayudar un par de veces, removiendo la nieve de la entrada o cuidando a los mas pequeños._

_Apoyo sus hombros en la mesa y repaso cada sensacion que tuvo al ver a la hermosa joven de ojos azules, era algo nuevo para el, algo que jamas habia sentido antes, cuandor recordaba el tacto de sus guantes en sus manos, cuando recordaba sus ojos azules y su mirada bondadosa, tenia una sensacion, un sentimiento que no habia sentido nunca..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Unos dos meses despues.**

_Shun llegaba a un pueblo, bastante aislado de la ciudad, entre las montañas, la naturaleza era exquisita y el ambiente lleno de paz, solo habia un pequeño inconveniente, los fenomenos naturales asotaron el bello pueblo, y este necesitaba ser reconstruido nuevamente, Shun habia decidido ir, ayudar era una de las cosas que haria durante el tiempo en el que pudiera, sin duda, Shun era feliz ayudando a las personas._

_.-.-._

Desperte temprano, pase mis manos por mi cara y respire profundo, el clima de primavera me dio su calido saludo.

"-Como extrañaba este clima-" pense con una sonrisa.

Sali de la cama y me lave la cara, tome una ropa sencilla, no mas que un pantalon azul y una blusa verde, trabaje en mi cabello, una simple trenza me ayudaria para el dia, habia decidido dejar de tintarme el cabello en color negro, quiza no era como mis hermanos, todos ellos eran pelinegros y yo... bueno, yo soy peliroja natural, ese era mi distintivo a todos ellos y deberia de sentirme orgullosa de ser la unica, tome asiento en el suelo y me puse las botas, sin demora me puse mis guantes negros y sali de la pequeña cabaña.

-¡Buen dia Camir!- salude a la chica de largos cabellos azules.

-Buen dia, señorita- me saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Comenzamos el dia llevando agua al pueblo?

-Asi es, vamos, ayudame con las cubetas.

Ambas tomamos las cubetas, ambas llevabamos dos.

Camir y yo viviamos en lo alto de la montaña, a unos 15 minutos del pueblo, en lo alto de la montaña habian mas personas, familias, niños, ancianos, era un lugar hermoso, pero lo que lo hacia mas hermoso era la vista, se observaba la naturaleza en su esplendor, y durante la noche, las estrellas brillan, haciendo mas sencillo poder identificar las diferentes constelacioines, era una especie de mirador natural, uno muy hermoso.

Pasados quince minutos, Camir y yo llegamos al comedor de caridad, desde que los desastres naturales asotaron la region, el comedor abrio, haciendo mas sencillo que las familias afectadas tuvieran un lugar donde poder comer, aunque mas lugares habian abierto tambien, la iglesia y muchas personas que lograron salir bien de todo eso, le brindaron a las personas sin techo, un lugar donde dormir, hasta que todo se calmase. Camir y yo dejamos el agua en la cocina y caminamos al patio del comedor, no muy lejos del orfanato, donde niños de todas las edades y posiciones sociales compartian, sin importar las diferencias.

-¡Cami! ¡An!- gritaron los niños, quienes nos recibieron con alegria

-Hola pequeños- me arrodille y me tome mi tiempo para saludarles a todos.

-¿Jugaras hoy con nosotros? An

-No, hoy no podre, quiza mas tarde pase a leerles un cuento y mañana sin falta juego con ustedes, ¿esta bien?

-Bueno, pero sin falta el cuento- los niños me abrazaron y siguieron con su juego.

Camir y yo seguimos el recorrido al pobre y humilde huerto que habia, quedaba a unos 45 minutos del comedor, si habia suerte, habria buena comida hoy.

Me subi a un manzano, tomaba las mejores manzanas, pensando en los niños y ancianos, desde lo alto, mire una figura, de cabellos verdes.

"-¿Seria el?, quiza sea el-" sonrei ante mi pensamiento, ¿y si era el chico que estaba en Siberia? Ayudando ese dia, en plena nevada.

-¡An! Anda, baja del arbol, hoy se unio mas gente a la recoleccion, nosotras terminamos aqui, ademas, hay que ayudar hoy en el comedor- me recordo Camir.

Sin demora alguna baje del arbol, tome el canasto con manzanas y caminamos de nuevo al comedor, dejando las manzanas en la cocina, era cerca ya de medio dia, ¿porque el tiempo pasa tan rapido mientras se ayuda a las personas?

-Hay que repartir la comida, los platillos estan contados, sale apenas para el almuerzo de hoy, si tenemos suerte hay cena.

-Habra cena, tu no te preocupes Sheyi- le dije a la mujer de cabellos blancos, encargada de la cocina- Hoy el dia fue mejor que los anteriores, es una bendicion, los niños estaran bien, igual los ancianos, a este paso, pronto todo volvera a la normalidad.

-Hay An, eres un amor.

-Ire a ayudar a repartir los platos.

Camine a las ollas y tome los platos, los llenaba con comida, la cantidad que se daba siempre, la gente pasaba por la barra y retiraba su plato, escuchar la sonrisa de los niños fue lo mejor.

Deje mi trabajo y salir al patio, los chicos, sin excepcion alguna, jugaban al soccer, alguien les acompañaba a jugar tambien.

-¡Niños!, Vamos adentro, es hora de comer- dije alto, llamando su atencion, sin demora alguna, los niños entraron.

Fue cuando él recogio el balon y lo puso en un lugar seguro, senti una inmensa alegria al verle, era él, el hombre de cabellos verdes y mirada bondadosa, le dedique una sonrisa y le hice una seña con la cabeza de que nos acompañara, me hubiera quedado mas tiempo alli, pero tenia cosas que hacer dentro...

_-...Entonces el principe fue en busca de su amada, durante siete años seguidos, sin bajar las esperanzas, siempre pensaba en que encontraria a su amada, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, el tenia esperanza en volver a verla-_ relate a los niños, mire la hora, era tiempo de que los niños descansaran- Mañana el decenlace.

Los niños nos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Camir les dijo que ella seguiria la historia por mi, habian varias personas alli, cuidando de los niños, muchos estaban enfermos y necesitaban atenciones y cuidados, pero él siempre estaba alli, cuidaba de todos, era un doctor, pero desempeñaba mas papeles, entre esos cuidar de los niños.

-Niños, niños, An necesita ir a descanzar, mañana contara mas del cuento- les calmo Camir

-Mañana les cuento el decenlace, sin falta- me pongo en pie y pongo la silla en su lugar- Buenas noches niños, descancen.

-Buenas noches An- contestaron

Sali de alli y solte mi cabello, era tarde, las estrellas eran hermosas y no habia palabras para describir la luna, me apoye en un arbol y suspire, esa inocencia, esas risas, los niños me impulsaban a seguir, habia dejado todo atras, pero ellos eran una especie de motivacion para mi.

-La historia que les contaste, era muy linda- gire la cabeza y mire al chico de cabellos verdes

-Gracias, aunque la version real dice que Sabh es atada con un lazo de niebla, que el druida le amarra en sus patas, es cuando Finn encuentra a su hijo, Oisin, no queria que ellos tuvieran una especie de trauma y la alargue lo suficiente para librarme de contarla completa.

-Entiendo, por lo que veo, conoces muchas historias irlandesas.

-Mi madre era Irlandesa, murio cuando tenia cuatro años, una familia Italiana me adopto a mi y una hermana, asi que en parte, comprendo a los niños del orfanato.

-Yo creci con mi hermano, mi madre tambien murio, fuimos separados y son pocas veces que se de el...

-A mi tambien me separaron de mi hermana, hace unos diez años... Entrenaba para ser caballero femenino de Atena... Bueno, entrenabamos, en lugares distintos- el me miro- Solo que ella se llevo la armadura y yo decidi trazar mi camino

-Entiendo, los entrenamientos suelen ser bastante fuertes y aveces un tanto dolorosos.

-Algo asi- me alejo del arbol y comienzo a caminar

-¡Espera!- senti que me tomo de la mano asi que le mire- Soy Shun

-Anna- le dedique una sonrisa y solte su mano de la mia, sin demora alguna, camine colina arriba, a mi pequeña cabaña.


	5. Chapter 4

Este capitulo trae algunas cosillas fuera del mundo de Saint Seiya, me tome a la tarea de agregar una que otra cosilla, pero como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado

-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4**

Miraba las estrellas, bajo las cobijas y sentada al lado de la ventana. La luna brindaba una visibilidad increíble, las flores, las pequeñas flores, a pesar de estar también bajo la calma de la noche, en su propio sueño, se veían hermosas.

Cerre los ojos y apoye mi cabeza al lado del marco de la ventana, la imaginaba a ella, tal y como Yanna me hablaba de mamá, una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos tan celestes como el cielo en una mañana despejada, con respeto y conexión con los bosques, otra manera en la que mi hermana mayor me hablaba de mamá, era que siempre respeto a los caballos, que ella los veía como símbolo de pureza, de fuerza y fertilidad, animales que llevaban tu alma al otro lado, guías espirituales...

"-¿porque no puedo recordar a mamá como lo hace Yanna?-" abro mis ojos de manera abrupta "-¿Porque simplemente no puedo recordarla? Ella falleció cuando yo tenia cuatro años, al menos debería de recordar su voz, pero lo único que recuerdo son sus historias a la hora de dormir... Quiza la edad tiene que ver, Yanna tenia nueve años cuando ella falleció, es quizá por eso que la recuerda mejor-"

Me puse en pie y camine a la cama, acomode la cobija y me metí en la cama, abrazando la almohada, quizá me atormentaba no poder recordar a mamá, como la recordaba mi hermana mayor, pero también tenia otras cosas en que pensar, como la gente de este pueblo.

_Shun puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, utilizándolos como almohada, miro al techo, el aun pensaba en Anna, desde el momento en el que la vio en Siberia, había sentido algo, algo desconocido para el, para Shun era imposible mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules, que transmitían mas de una emoción, transmiten bondad, dulzura, pero si se le mira más de un minuto, bajo todos esos sentimientos, se encuentran, enterrados, los sentimientos de soledad, tristeza y sufrimiento... Él sabe que Anna cambio, por lo que hablo con ella y por sus tonos de voz, supo que quiso dejar de lado el dolor y la tristeza..._

Ajuste el fajo del pantalón, me había quedado dormida treinta minutos de más, Camir ya debía de estar en el comedor, ¿que me sucedió?, ¿porque dormi de mas?, ¿que me sucede?.

Me pongo las botas y los guantes, no había tiempo para trenzas, me hice un sencillo moño y sali de la cabaña, cuando cerre la puerta, mire una nota pegada con cinta.

"_En cuanto leas esto, lleva más agua- Camir"_

Sonrei cuando termine de leerlo y suspire aliviada, guarde la nota en el bolsillo y camine al pozo, llevaba la idea de tener que sacar el agua y llevar las cubetas en dos tandas, pero me lleve la agradable -muy agradable- sorpresa de que él estaba allí.

"-Esta tuvo que ser Camir-"

-Hola- le salude con una sonrisa- Shun, ¿verdad?

-Hola, si, y tu, Anna

-Hey, eres el primero que no olvida mi nombre, dejadme ayudarte- tome dos cubetas con agua, antes de que me dijera algo así como un "No"

Mire que tomo las otras dos cubetas, note el vendaje en uno de sus brazos, aunque me limite a mirar.

Caminamos en silencio, un gran tramo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, ¿que me pasa?, ¿porque siento algo desconocido al mirarlo o hablarle?, ¿porque me emocione ayer cuando vi que estaba aquí?

-Ayer...- dije bajito y me arme de valor, no podíamos pasar en silencio todo el recorrido- Ayer dijiste que entendias como eran los entrenamientos para caballero de Atena, ¿eres uno de ellos?

-Si, Caballero de Andromeda, aunque...- hace una pausa.

Entonces mis pensamientos no iban tan mal

-No puedes utilizar la armadura, ¿verdad?, fue en la batalla con Marte, hace ya trece años, si incrementase tu cosmos por alguna razón, los poderes de Marte te consumirían...

-Asi es, pero... ¿Como lo sabes?

-Por mis hermanos, tanto mis hermanas biológicas, Yanna y Eleonore, como mis hermanos adoptivos son caballeros, estuvieron allí.

-Ayer dijiste que entrenaste para caballero, ¿de cual constelación?- me pregunta, cambiando de tema

-No es una constelación en si... Hay varias armaduras celtas, que representan las almas de los dioses, entrenaba para la de Epona, la diosa de la fertilidad y de los caballos, aunque mi hermana Eleonore la obtuvo...-Hago una pausa, intentando no recordar los momentos, los fuertes momentos que pase al no poder obtener la armadura- Se dice que quien logre obtenerla y vestir la, ha sido quien los dioses celtas trajeron al mundo, humanos con un espíritu como la de los dioses celtas, que han venido a proporcionar ayuda voluntaria a quienes necesiten a la hora de una batalla...


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-En realidad, después de dejar los entrenamientos me dedique a muchas cosas- me aferro bien a la rama y bajo de cabeza, tirando las naranjas en el cesto, mientras Shun recogía algunas que se me caían

-¿Como que? Ademas de ayudar a la gente, claro- me quedo de cabeza y lo miro

-Me dedique a ser pianista, luego de un tiempo tuve rol de bailarina de ballet, termine siendo gimnasta e intente ser cantante pero en todas fracase, realmente lo único que se me da bien es ayudar a las personas- me enderezó y me siento en la rama, miro las otras ramas

-El cesto esta lleno, creo que con eso esta bien- me informo desde abajo

-De todos modos no quedan mas naranjas para llevar, el resto pueden esperar- baje del árbol, acomode mi blusa y tome un lado del cesto, Shun tomo el otro y montamos rumbo al comedor.

Miraba el sol ponerse, era una linda escena, un día que había acabado y un día en el que los trabajos en el pueblo progresaban, a este paso, me iría pronto, pero quería disfrutar de estos días, seguir ayudando hasta donde podía, seguir disfrutando la inocencia de los niños, jugar con ellos, contar cuentos, hablar con Shun... Quiza ayer habíamos entablado un par de palabras pero, la conversación que tuvimos hoy, me dejo claro que es un tanto como yo, no le gusta pelear ni herir a las personas, Shun es alguien dulce, alguien agradable.

Esta tarde había recibido la visita de Yanna, fue algo agradable, hace ya mucho tiempo que no compartimos como hermanas que somos, a pesar de que ella ahora esta allí, contando historias a los niños, se que hay una razón por detrás de su llegada.

La pesada mirada de alguien me provoco un escalofrío en la espalda, era imposible que alguien en este lugar tuviera un cosmos tan macabro como este, sin demora alguna me gire...

Yanna reía con las ocurrencias de los niños, al intentar hacer una historia con todas sus ideas, la gran mayoría de personas estaban allí, todos reían y eran felices.

-¿Sucede algo?, Camir- le pregunto Yanna al ver que la mujer se encontraba distraída.

Camir miro a Shun y luego a Yanna, les hizo señas de que la acompañaran lejos de los niños, tanto Shun como Yanna, se alejaron detras de Camir, la mujer los miro un tanto alterada.

-Es Anna- respondio Camir de golpe, a la pregunta de Yanna- Tengo un mal presentimiento y va entorno a Anna, realmente no se que es...

-Tambien he tenido un mal presentimiento entorno a mi hermana, ¿donde esta Anna?- pregunto Yanna

-Estaba afuera, dijo que vendría en veinte minutos

-Shun, ya han pasado mas de veinte y aun no ha llegado- hablo Camir

Un estruendo les dijo todo, sin demora alguna, Shun y Yanna salieron del lugar y corriendo, llegaron al lugar.

-Eleonore..- dijo por lo bajo Yanna.

La escena era bastante extraña para ambos, era ver a Anna, pero con armadura y ojos negros, tan obscuros como la maldad o la noche...

Las gemelas defendían sus diferentes ideales, Eleonore peleaba por Marte, según la joven, tanto Yanna, como Shun y los hermanos adoptivos de Anna, eran traidores y no merecían el nuevo mundo que prometía este...

Anna defendía su puesto como civil, alguien entrenado para poder portar una cloth, pero decidió tomar camino de civil, defendía a aquellas personas que veían la realidad de las palabras de Marte, un mundo lleno de maldad, tristeza, mucha crueldad.

Anna era azotada contra los arboles, una y otra vez, hasta que se arto, Yanna y Shun sintieron que el cosmos de Anna se encendió, se incremento de tal manera que era imposible decir que ella era una chica cualquiera, ahora la pelea estaba reñida, Yanna no le permitió "meter cuchara" a Shun en la pelea de las gemelas.

-Esto es entre ellas, nosotros solo podemos esperar a ver cual de las dos gana- le repetía una y otra vez Yanna a Shun.

La armadura de Epona dejo el cuerpo de Eleonore para tomar su forma Object, fue un momento rapido en el que Eleonore no sabia que hacer, la joven ahora no sabia como defenderse, ya no sabia como evadir los golpes de Anna, a quien le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

Anna ahora tenia ventaja sobre Eleonore, alguien quien no sabia como defenderse sin su armadura.

La pela se pudo dar por terminada cuando el cosmos de ambas supero lo que sus cuerpos soportaban, después de un mortal golpe de Anna para Eleonor, la chica de ojos negros cayo al piso y la chica de ojos azules intento permanecer mas tiempo de pie, pero no pudo soportar y segundos después, cayo al suelo, al lado de la Cloth de Epona en su forma Object...


End file.
